The present invention relates to the strap connection for a guitar, or the like stringed instrument. This connection is provided with a protective piece to protect the guitar body.
The strap of a guitar is connected on the guitar body to facilitate carrying the guitar. The strap is readily attachable and detachable for convenience at performance and for transporting the guitar.
In a conventional strap connection, a connective part, such as a ring, made of either plastic or metal, is provided for connecting the strap. The connective part is attached at the tip of a connector, which is made of leather. That leather connector has a slit that is hung on an engagement member which extends from the guitar body. Usually, attachment or detachment of the strap is carried out between the connective part and the hook member which is provided at the tip of the strap.
However, this connective part, such as a ring, of the strap connection sometimes generates a foreign sound when it contacts the guitar body or it damages the surface of the body while the guitar is being transported or used in a performance.
The recently adopted one-touch type strap installation member having the connector and the engagement hook member on the side of the strap presents a greater possibility that these members will touch the guitar body.
Since the connector may undergo comparatively free movement subsequent to the detachment of the strap, damage may occur to the guitar body due to the vibrations and shocks of transportation.